Same love
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: High school au in which Cas and his band perform in the schools talent show and surprise the whole school. Inspired by Macklemore's song 'Same love'.


**An: This is my first time writing a supernatural fic and I barely know the show please be aware that it may be very out of character but hey it's an au so doesn't really matter! Please review and tell me what you think, I will take constructive crititism but plain abuse will not be tolerated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or same love **

**Title: Same love **

**Rating: K**

**Author: CourtneyDixon**

**_Summary: High school au in which Cas and his band perform in the schools talent show and surprise the whole school. Inspired by Macklemore's song 'same love'._**

* * *

Padalecki high had always been very abusive when it came to one's sexuality. Cas knew this. He had knew this from the moment that Anna Milton had come out as liking girls. He had witnessed as homophobic bullies teased and beat her multiple times. But deep down Cas knew that what he and his band was about to do was the right thing.  
For Cas he had always somehow knew that he was gay and Anna, Balthazar, Gabe and Luke was the only one's who knew since they was part of his big plan.

* * *

There was a two days left until graduation and was having a talent show to which Cas and the had signed up to perform in. The two had practiced the song they had planned for months now and it was finally time for them to enter the stage as the final act.  
"Boys and Girls of Padalecki high please give a big round of applause for the final act of the show. Give it up for Castiel and the angels" Cas heard the principal announce before he and Anna entered the stage as claps rung out in the auditorium.

Cas and Anna each grabbed a microphone and the band got into their positions as the lights turned down and a blue spotlight was placed on Cas.

The music started up with the sound of the saxophone heard from Gabe shortly after the rest of the instruments joined in and Cas stared his singy type rap.

_When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,  
'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.  
I told my brother, tears rushing down my face  
He's like "Cas you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' "  
Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?  
Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.  
I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"  
A preconceived idea of what it all meant  
For those that liked the same sex  
Had the characteristics  
The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made rewiring of a predisposition  
Playing God, aw nah here we go  
America the brave still fears what we don't know  
And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago._

_I don't know._

Students in the audience stared in utter shock and some in disgust when Cas finished the first verse with a smug smile traced upon his face. Did Castiel John Novak, football star and womaniser, really announce his sexuality to his whole school just like that? Yes he did. Did he regret it? Not at all. To cast he was relieved that he could finally be true to himself after 9 years of pointlessly dating cheerleaders and school sluts.

Anna continued to play guitar whilst she sing the chorus being very true to the words she sang.

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

Luke took part in rapping the next verse.

_If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately?  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We become so numb to what we're saying  
A culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins  
It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!  
Live on and be yourself  
When I was at church they taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed  
That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same, but that's not important  
No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it_

_I don't know_

The audience was in shock from Luke's solo but some slowly came to terms to the fact that being gay is not wrong and it doesn't affect them.

The rest of the song continued as more and more students accepted Cas and Anna's sexuality.

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

_We press play, don't press pause  
Progress, march on  
With the veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
Till the day that my uncles can be united by law  
When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law is gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever God you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up_

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I try  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

_Love is patient  
Love is kind  
Love is patient  
Love is kind  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
Love is kind._

A roar of claps and whistles and cheers surrounded the auditorium for a long moment before slowly dying down to silence. Shortly after the principal came on to stage to announce the winner and runners up.

"In third place is..." The principal read of the card slowly leaving the students in suspense. "Chuck Shurley and Becky Rosen with their rendition of a scene from Buffy the Vampire slayer." A respectful amount of claps was heard for the duo as they accepted to prize of a little bronze trophy from the principal.

"In second place is ... Lisa, Ruby and Meg for their dance to a Rihanna mega mix!" The principal called out the 2nd place winner and the girls went up to collect a small silver trophy and a chocolate bar each from the principal.

Tension could be felt throughout the room as the minute passed before the winner was announced.

"Now I think we would all the very pleased to here that the winner of this years talent competition is..." Cas and his band was anxious to hear who the winner was and it was clear that the audience was too. " Castiel and the Angels!" Cas froze in shock for a short second whilst the audience cheered like they were at their favourite bands concert. Cas soon came back into the real world as the band collected the prize of a large gold trophy and a check for $1,000 was given to the band to share out amongst themselves. The final bell rang and Castiel made his way to his Porsche and travelled home feeling and looking a lot better than he had for years.


End file.
